Cassidy Nash
' Cassidy '"Cassie" Nash '''is the daughter of the Greek God of Music, '''Apollo, and mortal Katherine Nash. Biography New York native daughter of Katherine Nash, a music producer. Personality Cassidy is a light-hearted, compassionate soul. She is known to care deeply for others. Appearance Cassie is a beautiful young woman. Abilities and Items *'ADHD': Cassie's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. *'Dyslexia': Cassie's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. *'Empathy Link': Cassidy has an empathic link with her satyr, Grant. *'Fighting Skills': Cassie is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She has shown to be a formidable opponent with her bow and arrows, spear, shield, and even medical utensils. *'Will Power': She has a strong will, capable of resisting Sean's persuasion and AJ's advances to anger her. Demigod Abilities *'Audiokinesis': Cassie possesses the ability that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. She has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. *'Divine Wisdom': Cassie possesses high intelligence and wisdom, though the children of Athena are smarter. *'Enhanced Achery': She excels in archery as well as other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Cassie's arrows can invisibly strike a person, no matter how far away s he is. Her skills in archery are only rivaled by the Hunters of Artemis. *'Medical Inutition': She has great, innate medical knowledge, enabling her to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. With this ability, Cassie can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in her environment. She is also able to tell which things in the wild (or in her kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. *'Musical Ability': She is an expert musician, and can play any musical instrument perfectly. *'Performance Art Intuition': Cassie possesses immense skills in the performing arts (acting, singing, dancing, etc.). *'Precognition': She has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. When Cassie sees the future, it's not always correct, as she doesn't see fate. *'Prowess in Battle': She is a great warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to use her bow in combat. *'Truth Inducement': Cassidy is capable of forcing others to tell the truth rather than only knowing if they are lying. She can guarantee that the person is telling the truth to the best of their ability. *'Vitakinesis': Cassie can heal people by singing a hymn to her father in Ancient Greek. She can sense the health of others, by physical contact "sending an electric current" down her spine. Category:Children of Apollo Category:Apollo Category:Daughter of Apollo Category:Melody the Movement Category:Sierra Rodriguez Series Category:In a Relationship